All I Want For Christmas Is You Sasuke!
by taito takenochi
Summary: Naruto sings. sry was in a rush. not very good at summs


All I Want For Christmas Is You Sasuke.

Disclaimer: No Owny

It was Christmas eve and everyone was at Sakuras to celebrate right till the next day. Some people were sitting by the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate, while some were in the lounge room lounging about, or just sitting in the loveseat with their loved one. In the mean time, sasuke, naruto,neji, shikamaru, sai, hinata and of course not forgetting their senseis, iruka and kakashi, were in the karaoke room, singing some Christmas songs or just listening to one another sing. For now, Neji was singing jingle bell rock. . .Yes, he was drunk. Once he was done, he had wanted to sing another song, but he got dragged off the platform. Hinata went up and asked who wanted to be next, and no one went up. Hinata looked around, and pulled Naruto up to the platform, causing Sasuke, who was falling asleep to wake up.(he was sitting on the same couch as Naruto.) Hinata passed Naruto the mic and picked out a song for him. Naruto just stood there stunned and blur. But, once the song came on, Naruto got into the song and started singing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you_

Narutos voice was like an angels. Sasuke sat forward and watched Naruto spotted Sasuke getting into the song that he was singing. Naruto smiled and continued singing, but this time, to Sasuke.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stockings  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Clause won't keep me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby  
_

Naruto pointed to Sasuke and winked. Sasuke blushed and listened to the rest of the song.

_  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the north pole for Saint nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You..._

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of childrens  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You

Naruto laughed and sat down next to Sasuke, after passing the mic back to Hinata.

"So Sasuke, How was my singing?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"it was good…" Sasuke answered.

"just good?" Naruto pouted.

"Alright, you have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks Sasuke." Nauto smiled. Sasuke was so entranced by Narutos smile and he lost control, grabbed Naruto and kissed the daylights out of him. Naruto was shocked to say the least, but soon kissed back. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck while Sasuke wrapped his around Narutos waist. Everyone else in the room cheered them on. They pulled away and blushed. Sakura suddenly cut in and said

"Alright everyone! It's almost Christmas and almost time to give out presents! Now everyone gather round the tree please!"

Everyone gathered round the tree and got ready to count down the seconds to Christmas.

-10 secs to Christmas-

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Merry Christmas!" Everyone counted down and cheered while Sasuke and Naruto kissed each other and wished one another a Merry Christmas. They soon sat round the Christmas tree and Santa Sakura (LoL . :P) gave out all their presents. And people started to pack up to go home.

"Hey Naruto, wanna come over to my place?" Sasuke asked Naruto, while watching Naruto pack up his things.

"Sure." Naruto stood up, grabbed Sasukes hand and dragged him out towards Sasukes place, but not before saying goodbye to Sakura and wishing her a Merry Christmas. Once at Sasukes, they placed their things down and started to the bedroom, where they celebrated their Christmas in their own way.

THE END

Ai: 'Ello Hope u liked it. I was in a rush to finish it on time. Welp if you want a lemon, pm me. Thank you. And Merry Christmas!

Sasuke n Naruto: Merry Christmas!


End file.
